Gregory Moyer
Name: Gregory Moyer Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Conspiracy Theories, UFO Studies, Astronomy. Appearance: The first thing that jumps out at you about Gregory is his frizzy black hair which is certainly unbrushed. It will poke you in the eye if you're not careful. His green eyes are shielded by a beat-up pair of glasses. His buck teeth are also quite prominent. He's 5'10", and about 135 pounds, slightly on the scrawny side. He's slightly pale from his hours in front of the computer, and has very large, thin hands that are often more animated than his face is. Biography: Gregory was born to a loving Jewish family near Trenton Denton?. He's the oldest of four children, and has by far the highest IQ in his family. However, he doesn't hold it against his family at all. He feels very protective of them, often helping his younger brothers (Roger, 8, and Lee, 12) with their homework and helping corral his sister (Mary, 3). His father (Ike) runs a small grocer in the downtown called Moyer's. Gregory's mom is a school teacher in the local elementary school. Consequently Greg was very well educated at a young age, and grew up to be extremely erudite. Unfortunately, while Greg is well above average intelligence, he lacks any form of common sense and ability to discern what is truth and what isn't. In short, Greg is a natural born sucker. He's very likable and sociable but has a habit of choosing the wrong sort as friends. His younger brother Lee tends to balance him out and keep him somewhat grounded. Gregory also finds conspiracy theories fascinating, partly because he thinks they're true. No-one has been able to convince him otherwise. His counter argument is always "That's what they want you to think, but..." followed by a long shpiel of either distorted facts or complete falacy that he pulled off the internet, backed up by some of his patent sophistry. He actually watched the original Survival of the Fittest, and is an avid fan. He has a small shrine site to Hawley Faust, and is eagerly awaiting the finale. Greg actually believes that Mr. Danya is a government agent from a secret underground Nazi organization, pointing to the title and the concept of the ubermensch. Consequently he wants to put a couple of holes in Mr. Danya's forehead. Greg really hates Nazis. Greg also believes that he was abducted by a UFO, although he doesn't remember precisely what happened. The details change and are generally very fuzzy. But for three years before the alleged incident, he was an avid UFO buff, reading Contact by Carl Sagan, The Allagash Incident, and several other seminal UFO works, and getting involved in the online community. He also enjoys building small contraptions, having already invented a more efficient spoon, a clockwork puppy dog that shuffles around in circles for his sister, and an actual remote control Transformer for Lee. After school he hopes to immigrate to Israel and become a cryptologist, and his math classes show it: Algebra 2 and Pre-Calc on top of a full load of other classes. Advantages: He knows how the show works and saw the situations that the previous class of SOTF got themselves into. He also has some tactical ability and does know a little Krav Maga. Disadvantages: He isn't very connected to reality. He also has the physique of a rotten tomato. Basically, he'll be good in a group and then wander off and die to something stupid, like tripping into the river and drowning. Number: Male Student No. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Baby Doll Conclusions: Conspiracy theories, eh? Given the situation, it wouldn't surprise me if B05's imagination ran away with him and he suddenly thought all the other students on the island were out to get him -- oh wait, they are. If he watched the original SOTF, then he should already know that strategizing and trying to escape is futile, so maybe he'll just snap and provide us with a good show instead. The above biography is as written by Endless_Helix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''Endless_Helix '''Kills: None Killed by: Blake Ross Collected Weapons: Baby Doll (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Blake Ross Mid-game Evaluation: Gregory Moyer started out in the residential district of the island, where he briefly barricaded himself in one of the many houses. After facing the harsh realization that he was part of the SOTF ACT, he debated on his next course of action. Inevitably, he decided to team up with some of the other students and attempt to take down the game. With that, he headed off to his next destination. He was in search of the mall, but quickly found himself at the mountain ranch. He stumbled upon a group of people (Ricky Callahan, Jackie Kovacs, Gail Smith, and John Matthews) congregating outside of the ranch and chose to watch from the shadows... just in case. He debated on whether or not to approach the group, but in his hesitance to do so, they left. Disappointed, Gregory headed into the barn, seeking shelter for the night. During his time in the barn, Gregory was left to ponder on the ACT itself. During his free time, he actually managed to figure out the latitude and longitude of the island they were currently playing the game on and made the decision to spread that information around to every student he encountered before he was killed by the terrorists -- he assumed he would be, considering he had vital information about the program. On the verge of discovering precisely where they were, Gregory was interrupted when fellow contestant Blake Ross wandered into the barn. Blake recognized his fellow classmate, but Gregory was so consumed by fear that he mistook Blake for a terrorist coming to eliminate him for attempting to escape the game. Gregory attacked blindly, leaving Blake to defend himself. Blake hit Greg in the face with his issued weapon, a bible. Greg's glasses broke and punctured his corneas, blinding him. The momentum from the hit also knocked Greg backward and pushed his head through a saddle hook in the process. Greg was left to bleed out in the barn, his plans of escape over before they had even begun. End-game Evaluation: Pshaw. As if the terrorists would come down onto the island to eliminate this one. We don't have to eliminate these kids, they do it for themselves. And little Gregory's escape plan? Gone with the wind, I would imagine. Memorable Quotes: Holy fucking shit! I'm on fucking SOTF! Fuck! - It's amazing how many different meaning the good ole' "f" word can have. "W-Who are you? Please, don't hurt me! I've got a way off the island!" - Music to anyone's ears. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Gregory. In order from first to finish. *Hello... *Empathies and Desperation *Hiding in the Barn Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gregory Moyer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students